


Way to a Man's Heart

by Akabit



Series: Puck was singing in the shower [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/pseuds/Akabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel knows how to beat her competition for Noah's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> In this universe, Puck is not the father of Quinn’s baby because Santana didn't dump him. Santana finds it convenient to have a boyfriend that is attracted to someone else and very tolerant of Brittany.

 

**Hanukkah**

Winning sectionals was the best early Hanukah present Rachel could have hoped for.  Of course, she did not intend to settle for only that.  She was going to finally get Noah to date her publicly and exclusively.  Santana may be beautiful and sexually experienced, but there were two ways she could never compete.  She wasn't Jewish and she couldn't cook.  Rachel knew she was simply a better long term prospect.  All she had to do was convince Noah of these inarguable facts and Hanukkah gave her the perfect excuse. 

On the first day of Hanukkah, Rachel spent the day cooking.  She fried latkes and sufganiyot and packaged them nicely with vegan sour cream and applesauce.  She put on a blue dress and lucky star necklace and went over to Noah’s house.

Mrs. Puckerman greeted Rachel warmly and invited her to join the family for an early dinner.  Rachel smiled, her plan was working perfectly.  They all had a nice meal and played several rounds of dreidel before Rachel had to excuse herself to join her fathers in their family festivities.  

The next monday at school Rachel was delighted to learn that Santana had broken up with Noah.  She liked to believe that Santana’s story of dumping him in solidarity with Quinn’s no men pledge was simply her way of saving face. 

**Purim**

Rachel was somewhat dissatisfied with her progress with Noah.  They were officially dating and she thought they were probably exclusive, but she needed confirmation of his deep love and long term commitment.  Obviously her best option was to build on her Hanukkah success.  She always baked hamentashen for her fathers so adding a second batch was hardly any trouble.

She was about to leave to deliver the treats when there was a knock on the door.  She answered it to find Noah and his sister.  Sarah Puckerman babbled happily about how they were on their way to deliver mishloach manot to Grandma Puckerman, but Noah insisted on making an extra stop. Rachel traded their basket for the one she had made.  She held back her smile of triumph until she closed the door.

**Passover**

Noah wasn't very good with words.  He know he didn't show it very well, but he really did love Rachel.  He admired her single-mindedness and passion.  She believed in him and stepped in to help him before he even knew what to ask for.  She could be intense and a bit annoying, but its not like Santana had been low maintenance.  Besides, his mother and sister thought she was wonderful and that mattered more to him than he was ever willing to admit.

Rachel had started acting more intense than usual last week which meant it was probably time for a gesture.

“Would you and you dads like to join my family for first night Seder this year?” Noah asked.  

Rachel smiled. “Absolutely,  I have a wonderful recipe for vegan matzo ball soup.”


End file.
